


Why So Speechless?

by just_a_state_of_mind



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, I may have cried writing this, One Shot, Punished!Loki, Thorki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is taken back to Asgard after the Chitauri attack to face his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why So Speechless?

Loki looks up as the door to his cell opens. Tear tracks glisten on his cheeks and he swipes at them furiously, cursing himself for the display of weakness. The Armour clad guard sneers at him before sweeping back and admitting the imposing figure of Thor. Loki carefully arranges his face into a blank mask. Emotionless and impassive.

‘You have come to carry out my sentence I take it.’ Loki’s voice is hoarse and cracked, the once rich velvety tones washed away by anxious crying and choked upon lies.

‘Aye.’ Thor murmurs, stepping further into the room and beneath his lowered lids Loki can see tears pooling, threatening to spill over and blurring the bright blue that usually shone there. Loki lowered his own vivid green eyes to the floor.

‘Do what you have to do.’

He resists the urge to flinch away when his brother approaches him, instead squaring his shoulders and looking Thor straight in the eye. He desperately tries to ignore the shining needle clutched between Thor’s fingers and the nausea that crashes over him when he fails to do so.

He cannot but help close his eyes as he feels the first bite of the cold metal against his lower lip. At first he feels nothing, numbed by the weeks of imprisonment, but it isn’t long before a slow blossom of pain begins to bleed its way into his skin. He feels the drag of the dwarfish thread burn through the sensitive skin of his mouth and he screws up his eyes against the tears as he feels his ability to speak being slowly pulled away from him. The prince of lies unable to speak.

In, out. In, out. The needle bites and the thread burns.

Suddenly the pain is more than he can bear and his hands fly out, spidery fingers catching at Thor’s armour and tangling up in the red material of his of brother's cape. His eyes lock onto his brothers, pleading silently and Thor looks down at him, tears pouring down his face.

‘Please brother. Forgive me.’ he whispers over and over. Loki is silent. He has no choice but to let his own eyes, his own tears answer for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a bit said but I'm quite pleased with how it came out.  
> Comments and constructive criticism are always much appreciated :)


End file.
